1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse with adjustable decorative wing; in particular, to a computer mouse having at least one decorative wing, which is disposed on one side thereof and can be adjusted outward or inward for supporting different user's finger suitably.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer mouse is used commonly as an inputting device to control a cursor of computer. The cursor appeared on the screen of computer can be moved by moving the computer mouse on a plane. And, when a button of the computer mouse is pushed, a programming command can be inputted to the computer.
A conventional computer mouse usually has an exterior housing which is grasped by user, and a bottom board which is fixed on the bottom of the exterior housing. A mouse-wheel or button is arranged on the exterior housing for controlling computer. If user operates the computer mouse with right hand, the thumb is disposed on the left side of the exterior housing, and the little and ring fingers are disposed on the right side of the exterior housing. However, the exterior housing of the conventional computer mouse has a unchangeable size, and the width of the exterior housing is not adjustable according user's palm. Different users need to adapt themselves to the same size of computer mouse, unless the manufactory produces various exterior housings of different sizes for one computer mouse so as to be selectable by user. However, such way will increase the manufacturing cost and inventory risk.
In summary of the above, the inventor believes that improvements can be made, and through devoted research combined with applicable theory, finally proposes a reasonable and effective design which improves upon the above mentioned deficiencies.